onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Queen
| status = Unknown | affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate | jva = Megumi Hayashibara | bounty = 7,800,000 | dfbackcolor = DBA6E4 | dftextcolor = 461B7E | dfname = Toro Toro no Mi | dfename = Jelly-Jelly Fruit | dfmeaning = Liquid | dftype = Logia }} Honey Queen is a member of the Trump Siblings. She appeared first in the [[Clockwork Island Adventure|second One Piece movie]] as one of the major antagonists. Appearance Honey Queen is a tall, slender woman with long blonde wavy hair tied in two tails, and dark brown eyes. In her first appearance, she was taking a bath in a tub that was hoisted on the front of her ship. However, while giving chase to the Straw Hat Pirates, she wore revealing yellow clothes with a purple fur coat with pink spots on it. She also wears red high-heels and a fishnet stocking over her right leg. Gallery Personality She first appeared naked in a bathtub on the top of her ship. She also told Boo Jack to "reward" her opponents for surviving their initial encounter in a sarcastic manner. She lacks both courage and loyalty, as when her brothers are losing, she chooses to flee, rather than fight on any further. This proves that (despite her superior defense as a Logia-type Devil Fruit user) she does not share the same lack of fear like the other users of the same type. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Honey Queen ate the Devil Fruit Toro Toro no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to alter into some unknown kind of liquid. She can utilize her ability to launch a wave of liquid with enough force to knock Sanji off a hot-air balloon, and to travel faster by flowing through pipes. Her power has little destructive power in comparison to most other Logia users, and is easy for capture in air-tight containers. Oddly, even though Devil Fruits transform the user's clothes along with their body, she always leaves her clothes behind when she transforms into liquid. History Clockwork Island Adventure Honey Queen first appeared alongside Boo Jack when their fleet sailed towards the Straw Hats and the Thief Brothers. When the Straw Hats asked for their ship back, Honey Queen denied that they took it. After Zoro and Sanji mock the Trump Siblings after Boo Jack asked them a riddle, Honey Queen ordered their fleet to attack. She then complimented Boo Jack when he spun onto their ship, causing damage. After this, Usopp rowed the Thief Brothers' boat away, but Honey Queen had been riding on the back of Boo Jack and following them. When they got near, Honey Queen threw bombs onto their ship, which blasted the crew into the water. Honey Queen then caught Nami and revealed that they were taking her back as a souvenir for the Bear King to do as he pleased. Later, they arrived back at Trump Castle where Honey Queen surprised Bear King with his new bride. When Pin Joker showed her a wanted poster of Luffy, Honey Queen was surprised that such a weakling would have a bounty. While waiting for Luffy to arrive, the Trump Siblings played cards with Nami, losing every game to her. Honey Queen then got up and said that she would go look around for the Straw Hats. Nami mocked her and said that she owed her a lot of money and asked whether she would pay it with her body. To Nami's surprise, Honey Queen took off her clothes and then disappeared into the pipes using her Devil Fruit powers. She then found them floating up in a hot air balloon and attacked them with a gush of liquid, causing Sanji to fall. Honey Queen and Boo Jack then tied Sanji up and brought him back to Nami. They then watched in awe at the completed King Cannon being brought in. Afterwards, Honey Queen watched as Bear King prepared to fire the King Cannon at the captured Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro, but this is interrupted by Borodo when he brings in dynamite. Honey Queen then stared on in shock as several floors were pushed through the ceiling into the room by Luffy and once again when Luffy blew up all the dynamite. During her comrades battles with the Straw Hats, she watched on as they were defeated one by one until it was just her and Bear King left standing. Seeing as the situation had turned against them, she changed into her liquid form and jumped into the pipes. However, Nami had disconnected the pipes and, instead, connected it to a jar, so that when Honey Queen came to the end of the pipe, she found herself inside a jar, which Nami then sealed. Afterwards, Bear King was defeated and the impact from Luffy's attack using the King Cannon's bullet caused the island to collapse. Honey Queen's fate remains unknown as she was stuck in a jar when the island's collapse and had no chance to escape, and as such, she would have gone down alongside the island. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Aim! The King of Belly Trivia *Every member of Bear King's crew has both an animal and a card based theme. Honey Queen was based on a Bee and the card the Queen - a reference to the "Queen Bee". *Honey Queen is the first known female to have eaten a Logia-type Devil Fruit, although both her and her fruit are non-canon to the series. *Strangely, when she is shown bathing in her tub, she doesn't show weakness from being in the water. *She currently has the lowest bounty for a non-canon female. *Her name and Devil Fruit appears to be based on royal jelly. A gelatinous substance that can be created by a Queen Bee. References Site Navigation ca:Honey Queen de:Honey Queen es:Honey Queen fr:Honey Queen it:Honey Queen ru:Хани Куин Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Trump Pirates Category:Non-Canon Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists